The Thing-A-Magic And The Dragon Trainer
by hcsp1
Summary: Rayman travels to another universe to find his friend, Barbara's, home. When he does, he befriends the Viking cheif's son, Hiccup and his friends in order to stop a team up of his enemy and theirs.
1. Chapter 1

I can't belive I'm on the 7th story out of 8 planned for this crossover series of mine! Well, here is my "Rayman" and "How To Train Your Dragon" crossover!

So, some notes before we start. This takes place after season 2 of "Riders/Defenders Of Berk" so if you didn't watch that... get to it. Also, no elements fron HTTYD 2 as it's not out yet and I prefer to not make things up regarding it. I don't have much to say about Rayman's side aside from this; if you are just coming into this without reading my story "The Thing-A-Magic And The(Somewhat) Human", I suggest you will read chapter 6 of it to fully understand Barbara's backstory.

One last thing, this is my 10th story overall on the site AND this is being uploaded on my birthday! Just thought I will share. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Black. Black is all that was. The only thing that wasn't black was a small robot with a purple pirate hat, and pants with strips of red and white. His beard was made out of a razor, which granted him his name. Razorbeard.

The small robot was the captain of an entire army of robot pirates and was dreaming on taking over a place called "The Glade Of Dreams". Unfortunately for him, he crossed paths with the protector of the glade. They didn't have that many encounters, but the 3 they did have, left him defeated every time.

"Stupid Rayman." The robot muttered to itself in a growl. "He always seems to get in my way… And now look where he trapped me!" He was clearly frustrated.

"He actually helped you get to wherever you needed." A robotic voice with somewhat female features said out of nowhere.

"Who said that? Where are you?" Razorbeard asked.

"What or who I am is not important now." The voice replied. "What matters is that your enemy, "The Chosen one" as he is known, is an obstacle in my plans as well. I know where he is going to strike next, and I will help you get there so that you could finish him for good." The voice said. "

Wait a minute, how do you… what do you…?" He couldn't find a way to ask the questions as he was teleported away. Before he knew it, Razorbeard was the center of attention for a group of humans, Vikings, to be more specific. The pirate managed to sneak only a quick look at the people surrounding him before going unconscious.

"What is that thing?" One of the Vikings asked. "Where did it come from?" Another one asked. As the rambling continued on and on and the crowd around Razorbeard got larger and larger, another Viking came into the scene. On his head was a helmet with 2 long horns on its top along with a few small spikes. He also wore 2 silver shoulder protectors, a brown tunic with 1 of its sleeves being green and the other missing. There was also a large golden amulet with a drawing of a dragon on it on his belt and there were 3 little purple lines near his left eye and right arm.

"What got your attention all of the sudden?" The young man asked.

"Master Dagur." One of gathering Vikings addressed him. "This wired creation has just appeared out of thin air!" He told and mentioned for him to take a look for himself. Dagur pushed through the crowd of Vikings, who were under his command as he was their chief; and saw Razorbeard lying on the ground. He nudged the robot a bit with his foot but nothing happened. Dagur looked at it with a suspecting look; it looked so… rusty but still new.

The combination wasn't at all working for the young chief as his words replaced the silence. "Get this thing inside the smithy." He said to the blacksmith who stood not too far from him. "The rest of you, get back for the preparations! Berk won't attack itself and that cursed Night Fury won't just let me have its head!" He commanded the rest of his Vikings as he proceeded to one of the ships at the the blacksmith took Razorbeard to the smithy, the rest went back for their preparation.

Dagur was the chief of a clan called "The Berserkers", a role he took over from his father. The Berserkers were once at peace with another Viking tribe, The Hairy Hooligan which is located on the isle called Berk, but due to recent events and disagreements on the subject of Dragons, the peace broke. Until a few months ago, Vikings and Dragons were at war. But that all changed when the Hooligan's chief's son found a way to stop the war and welcome Dragons as allays. When he found out, Dagur felt betrayed by this turn of events due to his sadistic and killing nature. The Berserkers chief put to himself the target to kill that future chief and the mighty dragon that he rode, A Night Fury. He almost succeeded a week ago, but following a back turning on him and one of his allays switching sides, he suffered another lost. Now, he was ready and determent to attack The Hooligans again and rid the world of said Night Fury.

"We are all set for the attack, Sir!" One of the Vikings told Dagur right after he loaded the final set of weapons unto the ship.

"Excellent!" He said with a satisfied grin. "On to Berk!" He shouted and an armada of ships started to sail away from the island. Dagur took his place at the front of the leading ship, one of the Vikings accompanying him on the front. The chief smelled the air for a bit before letting out an enjoyed sign. "Ah! The smell of a dead Night Fury! Such a pleasure to my nose!" He exclaimed and the Viking near him also sniffed the air.

"It smells like the sea, sir." The Viking said with a questioning tone, not sure what is so special about that smell his chief was experiencing. Dagur looked at him with a raised eyebrow before giving him a quick smack in the face and turning back towards the open sea.

Meanwhile, in another universe far away, a group of creatures were gathering together in a circular throne room with a massive amount of energy in it. Among the creatures was a limbless creature with a big nose, orange hair, purple body with a white circle on it, white hands and yellow and white shoes. That creature was this world's hero, Rayman.

Along with him were a few of his friends, a large blue toad named Globox, who was Rayman's best friend, and a human girl with curly red hair, green Viking clothes with a white helmet and there was an axe strapped to her back.

Barbara was the newest member of the group. She arrived in the Glade one day with a memory lost and a scar in her eye and was found by Rayman. They quickly became friends and between all of their adventures, they did try to find out where she came from. Not too long ago, they found the answer. While visiting another world, Barbara encountered her twin sister who filled her in that both came from a different universe where they were the princesses of Vikings. After a complicated chain of events, Barbara lost her sister but was even more determent to find her home.

The reason they all gathered that day, find Barbara's home universe. Both world and universe travel was possible thanks to Lums. Tiny fairy like orbs which served as the main energy source in this world.

"This should be enough energy to get you to another universe." Said a little white creature that had a big nose, and wore a purple shirt with a green robe above it. He also wore a golden crown on his head, suggesting he was the king.

Rayman nodded. "Thanks, your majesty." He said before turning to Barbara. "Are you ready for this?"

The girl let out a sign. "I don't know…" She said facing the floor. "I am kind of afraid that if we will get there, how are they going to react to me?" She signed again, took her axe in her hand and looked at it. "But I have to at least see where I came from." She said in a low voice as if a bad memory was returning to her. "For Elysia's sake."

Globox put a hand on her shoulder. "No matter how they will react to you, or what they will think of you, you know that you still have us." He said.

"And we will always be your friends." Rayman added.

She smiled at her friends. "Thanks guys." She said and went silence for a few seconds before changing her behavior. "Race you there!" She suddenly yelled in playfulness before jumping into the portal.

"At least she still has her spirit." Rayman said before jumping after her and Globox following him. A new adventure was about to begin for them.

* * *

So, that was the first chapter. If anyone actually followed this entire thing, than the main villian for the entire series has been teased again... it won't be a major plot point in this story due. No worries.

Nothing else to say on this one other than "Please review!". The main HTTYD cast will show up next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2! Nothing more to say other then "Enjoy and Please review!"

* * *

It was a normal day to the Vikings of Berk. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened lately, since their victory over The Berserkers.

As the day was about to end, a group of 6 teenagers were gathering at Berk's "Dragon Training Academy". For what seemed like forever, Vikings and dragons weren't exactly what someone will call friends. But, through a journey of what some will call curiosity, or insanity, one Viking found out that dragons were not all dangerous. That Viking was the chief's son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

Hiccup wasn't what you will call a standard Viking; in fact, he was a word-by-word violation of what a Viking is. He was scrawny, not so big and short on fighting skills. His dry sarcasm wasn't really helping his case either. For as long as he lived he was the village disappointment, especially his father's.

One day, during a dragon raid, Hiccup managed to take down a dragon with one of his inventions. But it wasn't just any dragon. It was a Night Fury, a dragon that for the most part remained unseen and very dangerous. "Your only chance, hide and hope it won't find you." Says the description in the "Book Of Dragons". When Hiccup found the wounded dragon, he attempted to kill it but found out that he couldn't do it. After letting the dragon go he found out that it can't go anywhere due to its damaged tail wing. After spending time with the dragon, essentially befriending it and naming him Toothless because of the dragon's hidden teeth, he made him another tail fin which Hiccup himself controlled. Their friendship was great, almost to the level of siblings, and when things got rough for them they risked their lives for each other. After an intense battle with a giant dragon called "The Red Death", Hiccup lost his left leg, which was replaced with a metallic prostatic created in order to control Toothless's new fin. While he lost a leg, he did gain the proudness of his dad and of the clan itself. When dragons moved in to Berk, he opened the "Dragon Training Academy" in order to teach other Vikings how to train the beasts.

It was another day of training; telling the dragons to shoot at a target, flying with different commands, everything was normal. By the end of the day, Hiccup, who was wearing his usual green tunic and brown fur vest, stood in front of his friends with the massive black form of Toothless behind him.

"Okay, great job, guys." He complemented the group before continuing on. "Snoutlout, Ruff, Tuff, you guys can go home." He told a large muscular teen with long black hair who wore a sleeveless green tunic with black vest; and 2 identical twins with long blonde hair, though the girl had it in braids. The boy wore a brown vest and a green tunic while his twin sister wore a lighter brown vest and a blue tunic. "Astrid and Fishlegs, you are with me on patrol today." The Viking teen then addressed a blonde girl with a ponytail who wore a spiked skirt and a large chubby blonde teen who wore a large brown very furry vest.

"Would you just relax already, Hiccup?" Snoutlout asked him, quite annoyed. "We have defeated Dagur and the only man you were ever ready to kill is now on our side." He scowled before waving his arms around and his tone changed to a more relaxed one." Just relax, man. We are unstoppable!"

"You can never be too sure, Snoutlout." Hiccup replied while he climbed on top of Toothless's back and attached his prosthetic leg to the mechanism that controlled the dragon's prosthetic tail fin. "You guys ready?" He asked the 2 friends he assigned for the patrol.

"You know me." Astrid called from the back of her dragon, Stormfly, who was a blue Deadly Nadder; a slim and quick dragon with very lightly feet.

"Let's do this." Fishlegs replied as well while petting his dragon, Meatlug, who was a brownish yellow Gronkle; a fat dragon which may not be so speedy but makes up for it with its strength.

The 3 riders then took off on the back of their dragons to check for any un-ordinary activity around Berk. After a few minutes of flying around, something caught Hiccup's eyes, a ball of light just floating around in the forest. "Hey, guys?" Hiccup asked his friends. "Do you see that, or is Snotlout right and I'm just paranoid?"He pointed to the ball of light.

Astrid and Fishlegs looked in the direction and saw that Hiccup wasn't the only one seeing this wired thing, they saw it too. "I don't know what's creepier." Astrid said. "The fact that we see it too or the fact that you just thought Snotlout was right about something."

"Let's check it out." Hiccup turned to his dragon. "Take us down, Bud. But keep us at a distance from this thing." Toothless gave a small growl which his rider translated as a nod and they headed down.

The dragons landed behind nearby bushes and trees just to be safe and the riders dismounted them. That light, while suspicious, was incredible to look at. It was like if an entirely new world, or more, could have existed beyond it.

Before any of them could have said anything to each other, 3 figures came out of the portal. One of them was limbless creature, one of them looked like a large toad and the third, while human, raised a question from the curious Fishlegs. "Hey, Astrid, you know that story the best than any of us. Doesn't that girl look like that Viking princess you used to like as a kid?" He asked the blonde Viking.

Hiccup turned to him with a questioning look. "There is a creature with no neck, arms or knees in front of you, and that's the question you got?" He asked dryly.

Astrid took a closer look at the girl in front. She did resemble drawings that were made about the childhood story and the descriptions on how the hero looked. The story Fishlegs was referring to was the story of "The Viking Princess Barbara", a story Astrid liked a lot as a child. The Viking girl has heard the story countless times, how she wailed her axe, how proud she was and how she was sent away from her family because of her sister. Astrid loved that story, minus its sad ending, and Princess Barbara was her hero; it was thanks to her Astrid started practicing fighting with an axe which she now mastered."She does resemble her a bit, but it's probably just a coincidence." She dismissed the thought.

The wired trio started to look around the forest, taking in the environment they were now in and the riders started to slowly advance towards them with the dragons behind them just in case. "Excuse us?" Hiccup asked and the limbless creature turned his head to see the 3 teens. "Could we help you in anyway?"

* * *

Okay, I have some explaining to do I guess.

I think that stories and legends did exist in the time of Vikings, seeing how in the actual movie and show they reffer to some legends like The Book Of Dragons and such. So, one of the childern's stories could have been my half-made up by me story of Barbara. I thought it will be a cool idea to tie the 2 franchises to each other. Hope you like it.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 is now live! Time for the introductions and backstory! As well as probably making some "How To Train Your Dragon" fans mad at one part. I don't think it will be that bad but hey, I don't know my audience...

Anyway, enjoy and please review!

* * *

There was an awkward silence between the Viking teens and the creature after Hiccup's question left his mouth.

"Umm…" He eventually said. "My name is Rayman, I come from a different universe which might explain to you why I am… well… like this." He gestured to himself, referring to his limbless form. "I came here along with my friends" He pointed to the toad and the girl "to find my friend's home."

Hiccup exchanged looks with Astrid and Fishlegs, not sure if there is truth or not in his explanation. "And where is that friend's home supposed to be?" He asked.

The girl intervened. "All we know is that I am a Viking… the princess of Vikings to be more specific." She explained, it was wired announcing herself like that.

Astrid's eyes went wide and she couldn't stop herself from asking. "Is your name Barbara?"

Rayman, Globox and Barbara's eyes turned to the blonde girl. How did she know the name? Did Barbara know this girl?

"Yes. That's my name." The red-head said eventually. "Do I know any of you? I was suffering from memory lost after the entire thing with my sister." She explained.

Astrid ran to her and she looked very excited. "We never met, but your entire story is a legend to us Vikings. I used to hear it all the time, you were my hero, you inspired me to try and fight with an axe! There are probably generations of Vikings that know you and for the longest time, we believed you were just a myth… but you are real and here!" Astrid was smiling through the entire explanation, something that kind of terrified Hiccup and Fishlegs, it wasn't like her to act like this.

Barbara was kind of flattered by the blonde's reaction to her, but 1 word caused her to raise an eyebrow. "Generations? How long was I gone?" She asked and turned her head to Rayman for some explanation.

"I am not sure how the guy who sent you to our universe and world did it, but lums can also send us through time." He explained.

"So either he sent you to a later time in our universe or either the lums sent us later in time in this one." Globox added.

"Okay, guys. Let's start from the beginning because I am kind of lost here." Hiccup stopped the conversation and the catching up began.

Rayman told the Vikings how they discovered universe and world traveling, how they met Barbara and how they found out who she was. The red-head also told them about her reunion with her sister, Elysia, and how she found out about her past and role. Barbara also told them what Elysia told her about what happened after she was sent away as this part was, as it turns out, omitted from the tale.

"Where is Elysia anyway?" Astrid asked. "I would have guessed that if she caught up with you she will be with you."

Barbara took a deep breath and told them about her sister's fate. She managed to get through it without crying and the Vikings, especially Astrid, showed her sympathy. Even though, Astrid was secretly happy about it because she hated Elysia just from the story alone.

When Barbara asked about the dragons accompanying the teens, Hiccup told them the story of how he and Toothless met and stopped the war between Vikings and dragons… well, most of it, as some tribes are still not excepting to the idea of the beasts being allays.

"So, wait a minute." Barbara turned to Hiccup. "You said you are the chief's son, right?" She asked.

"That's me, in all of my disappointing features." He replied sarcastically.

"So… does this make you the prince here?" She asked back which seemed to catch the teen by surprise.

"Kind of…?"

"Basically, if his father was the king of Vikings he was definitely the prince. But, because the Vikings all broke into tribes when the accident you told us about happened, he is not technically a prince." Fishlegs explained. "But he is the next in line to be chief so… call him what you want to."

"Thanks for building my self-confidence, Fishlegs." Hiccup told him.

It was Globox's turn to say something. "Did you ask him this because if he was the prince and you are the princess you wanted to marry him?" He asked Barbara who blushed hard.

"What? No! Of course not! I was just curious!" She shouted at her friend.

Rayman enjoyed her reaction and decided to tease her a bit. "Come on, Barbara, you know better! He clearly has a girlfriend here!" He pointed to Astrid.

"Shut up, Rayman." The red-head told him while Hiccup and Astrid both realized what the creature said.

"We are not together!" Both screamed in unison, their cheeks burning. "We are just good friends."

Rayman, his friends and Fishlegs looked at them with wired looks because of their reaction to this. It was clear they had something in the past, but apparently not now.

"Anyway, she did point something out." Hiccup said. "If she is indeed the princess of Vikings, what does that mean for Berk?" He turned to Fishlegs. "Any book you read that contained any kind of information about an occasion like this?" He asked and the large boy shook his head.

"Your father might know something about this. Let's go talk to him." Astrid suggested.

"Okay, then." The one-legged teen turned to the 3 new-comers. "Each of you can catch a ride with 1 of us on our dragons."

Globox started to panic. "Do these things fly fast? Because I can get kind of sick."

"You can ride with me on Meatlug." Fishlegs offered. "She flies just at the right speed, don't you, girl?" He petted his dragon that licked him back.

"Are any of the other dragons flying faster than "right speed"?" Barbara asked, clearly up for a bit more excitement.

Astrid quickly answered her. "Stormfly is really fast! All thanks to fresh chicken!" She said proudly, which seemed to grab the attention of the princess.

"Well, I guess you are left with us." Hiccup told Rayman, who turned to his direction.

"How fast is he?" Rayman asked while pointing at Toothless.

Hiccup smirked. "Well, seeing how he is known as the offspring of light and death himself… pretty fast." He said with pride as Toothless let out a small roar in return.

Rayman chuckled a bit. "I doubt he will be as fast as a certain blue hedgehog I know from one of the universes I visited, but I will take your word." He said before advancing towards the dragon.

Hiccup tried to figure out if what Rayman talked about was real or not, but seeing how he met a creature with no limbs, a large talking toad and apparently the long lost princess of his people, he wasn't being that sceptic.

Once all of them suited up, the dragons rose to the air and headed back towards the village to see Hiccup's father, Chief Stoick.

* * *

So, that's that.

To calm down the storm before it begins, Hiccup and Astrid are not a couple in this for the reason that they never really act like a couple in anything post "Gift Of The Night Fury" and in early episodes of the show they seem pretty stressed out when they either come in contact or sit too close to each other. All the kisses they had still happened and all, but they are just friends in my series. And let's just say that I have plans for Hiccup's love life that will come in the final story. I advice you to check my other stories titles to see what I'm talking about.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Before I go to my week of not writing anything(With the exeption of notes for whatever), here is another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chief Stoick The Vast was sitting in the great hall, where he held all the meetings acknowledging Berk's politics and ways of living. The large man with the massive red beard was discussing the possibilities of another attack by The Berserkers, or other enemies they had, with his best friend Gobber The Belch, a large blonde man who missed his left hand and right leg, and his new allay Alvin The Treacherous, another large man with a massive beard like Stoick's but black.

Alvin was once an enemy to Berk who was the leader of "The Outcasts" but after they found a common enemy in Dagur, they worked together to defeat him and peace was achieved.

The 3 man were deep in their discussion when they heard the doors to the great hall open and Hiccup walked in. "Hey dad, I need your help with something."

Stoick turned to face his son. "What is it Hi…?" He stopped speaking when he saw Rayman came in right near Hiccup. "What is that thing?" He asked with uncertainty in his deep voice.

Gobber switched his prostatic arm into an axe in self-defense while Alvin's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Whoa, calm down, Gobber." Hiccup lifted his arms to stop an unnecessary fight. "He is friendly, and he came here to ask for help… sort of."

Rayman took over the speaking. "I come from another universe where we discovered a certain someone who apparently belongs to you Vikings." As if the fact that the creature had no limbs wasn't wired enough, the thing was also talking which caused some eyebrows to rise.

Inside the great hall then came Barbara who looked at the chief with kind of concerned eyes. She wasn't one to get nervous most of the time, but this big of a man and his friends are probably her family's decedents.

"I am… Pri… ncess Bar… bara…" She eventually managed.

Stoick's eyes were drifting between Gobber, Alvin, Hiccup, Rayman, Barbara and also Astrid, Fishlegs and Globox who he would usually inspect more but his brain was containing way too many questions to really care for the large toad.

"Hiccup." He eventually said. "Where did you find those things and how sure are you that this girl is who she says she is?"

"We saw them in the forest coming out of some sort of light…"

"A portal." Rayman intervened.

"Yeah, that. And then, we started asking them questions and turns out that the princesses of Vikings are not just a myth." Hiccup finished his explanation.

Stoick had an un-readable expression on his face as Gobber approached him. "You don't really believe this, do you Stoick?" He asked.

Astrid pooped in "I know it's her and I have an idea how to prove it. Set her an axe fight in the arena, no one can beat someone as well trained as her." She said confidently.

"Astrid, are you su…?" Hiccup tried to ask when his father's voice was suddenly heard.

"The village can use some entertainment." He said. "Gobber, Alvin, get the villagers in the arena. We have a fight to witness!" He exclaimed excitedly, clearly up for some axe fighting one on one.

The 2 got to their jobs and Stoick mentioned for the rest to follow him.

"Why does it always come to violence?" Globox asked mostly himself.

"Vikings are very approving of Violence. It's a sign of survival to us." Fishlegs told him.

"Are you the same?" The toad asked back, kind of terrified of the cultures nature.

"Not really, I was always more brains then brawn." He reassured and then pointed to Hiccup. "Hiccup on the other hand, doesn't have any brawn." He added in a whisper.

"I heard you, Fishlegs!" The young Viking was heard yelling back at him, which caused both Fishlegs and Globox to giggle.

Barbara was walking near Astrid. "What were you thinking back there?" She asked the blonde girl.

"I was thinking on how to prove you are who you are." She replied with a shrug.

"And an axe-fight was your best idea? Don't get me wrong, I can take on anyone you will throw at me" She smirked with pride at that statement. "But I don't want to hurt anyone for entertainment without a real purpose."

"Oh, don't worry! We fought dragons, remember? You will be fine! You are Princess Barbara for Thor's sake, you will handle it great!" Astrid reassured her.

Hiccup and Rayman were at the back of the group, with the teen holding his head in his hands. "How did I get myself into this?"

Rayman gave him a questioning look. "What's up?"

"My dad is now going to tell how I apparently found the lost Viking princess… and if she fails at the challenge, everyone is going to laugh and mock me… again." He was depressed that sometimes his dad was too proud of him since the Red Death thing.

"Trust me, Hiccup. I know Barbara; one on one axe fight is not even a morning practice for her. No one will mock you for a mistake, trust me." Rayman reassured him and Hiccup shrugged.

"I hope your right".

After a few minutes, all the villagers were gathering near the arena where a stage was located. Stoick was in the center of the stage while Hiccup and Toothless stood to his left and Barbara to his right.

Rayman and Globox were at the back, trying not to bring too much attention to them as they were, like they noticed, unusual to the Vikings.

"People of Berk!" Stoick said. "My son" He pointed to Hiccup, who looked at Toothless with a "How did we get ourselves into this?" face. "Has found on one of his flights the long lost Princess Barbara!" He gestured to the red head that looked at the crowd with a blank expression, not sure how to react to this all thing.

The villagers were whispering among themselves how their chief has gone mad and that this Princess Barbara was just a legend.

Rayman and Globox stared at each other as the crowd's reaction got louder and louder, fearing they might try to hurt Barbara due to their nature. Suddenly they heard a voice near them.

"Ha! It looks like she just plays as this old story, and that it cost a lot for her to dress like the character. I think I will call it "Cost play"." Said Tuffnut with a smirk on his face, happy with the phrase he came up with. He was then greeted with a punch from his sister.

"That word would never catch on. And besides, I don't think someone will just dress up as a character from some old legend. An awesome legend; but still old." Ruffnut said.

"Well, princess or not" Snotlout told them while fixing his vest. "She is pretty hot. I think I can get her." He said with confidence.

Rayman turned to his best friend. "The people here are wired. How the heck is Barbara one of them?"

"I don't know." He replied as Stoick went on with the speech.

"To determine if she is indeed the real princess, we are having one on one fight with her right now at the arena. Whoever thinks he or she can take her down is more than invited to try." He turned his attention to Barbara. "Are you ready?"

Barbara's face turned into a confident smirk as she got her axe in her hand and started spinning for a few seconds until she tightened her grip on it. "Whenever they are."

The crowd roared with applause as some action was about to ensue.

"I am going against her. She will obviously fall for me so she won't even be able to concentrate on fighting!" Snotlout said.

"I want her to kick his butt first." Rayman said while pointing to the Viking and Globox nodded.

* * *

So, not a lot happening in this one but hey, it's still something.

That "Costplay" joke was in my mind since the beginning of the writing process and Tuffnut seemed like the guy to have that line. No offence to costplaiers out there. I adore these guys for the awesome costumes they make.

See you in a week with a new chapter! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally had a chance to update this! Curses my job for not letting me breath! Well, anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

As the Vikings made their way to the seats surrounding the arena, Hiccup hurried to get Rayman and Globox. Even though they were friendly, he and Stoick thought it was a good idea to keep the 2 at low profile.

When he found them, he led them to a watching spot where they could keep an eye out for Barbara. "You guys stay here. We will introduce you once the fights are over." They both nodded and Hiccup made his way to the seat near his dad.

On the way there, he saw both Snotlout and Astrid at the gate as the challengers. "Snotlout, Astrid, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Challenging the "princess" of course… and charming her, if possible." The buff teen replied with enthusiasm.

"I will smack myself latter for not realizing that sooner." The future chief muttered before turning to Astrid. "Why you though? You are her biggest fan, why do you want to fight her?"

"Because she will need an actual challenge to prove that she is the same Barbara from the story, and who is the best axe wielder in Berk?" She asked him.

"Okay, I get it." Hiccup said.

"Besides, I will never miss a chance for a friendly fight with my inspiration." Astrid added.

Hiccup eventually made his way to his seat as the village elder signaled the start of the event. Barbara was already in the arena, facing the gate where her opponents await.

As the gates opened, Snotlout was the one to go first. He took his place in front of the red-haired princess and both got their axes in their hands.

The crowd watched as the 2 walked in circles, gripping their weapons. Barbara was trying to examine the competition; her opponent was maybe big and muscular, but she fought giant creatures and robots back in Rayman's universe, this guy was just a warm up. She started planning a strategy in her mind when he suddenly spoke up.

"So, you are like though and stuff? I like though girls, they are so hot. I like your hair too, very Scottish. We are supposed to hate Scots but whatever; I'm always up for some rebellious spirit."

As he continued to speak on and on about how, apparently, amazing Barbara is; she couldn't help but being surprised by this. "Is this traditional for Vikings to praise their enemies before battling?" She asked.

Snotlout shrugged and let out a relaxed "Pfft" before he went on. "Listen, babe. You know you won't fight me, let alone beat me. I mean, look at me!" He flexed his muscles, as trying to prove his point. "I am clearly the manliest Viking here; and even if you're the princess, something that I doubt, there is no way you have a chance against me." He finished with a mocking grin.

Barbara looked at him with a surprised look, not really sure how to process this whole thing, when an idea popped in her mind. "Hey, what's that?" She asked him.

"What?" When Snotlout turned around, Barbara used her grapple axe to tie him up and pull him over to her. Once he was in a point blank range from her, she spin-kicked him in the face and sent him flying for a short distance. Once her axe returned to form, Barbara charged at Snotlout, with one swing she disarmed him from the axe and with another she slammed her sharp weapon into his face causing him to fall to the ground. Barbara then walked near him and dropped the handle of her axe on Snotlout's belly, and when it bounced back up she grabbed it and pointed it to the fallen teen's face.

Barbara gave him a taunting smirk. "I beat you." She said and the crowd roared with applause as Snotlout slowly got up and ran from the arena. As he was running he passed by Astrid, who was completely blown away by what she just saw.

Rayman and Globox who were watching from the side, while unfazed by the victory as they knew that this guy wasn't a match for their friend, were still satisfied with Barbara's victory. Cheering for her and showing support.

Hiccup noticed as the fight was over that a lot of people seemed to be discussing the possibility that Barbara was indeed the same one from the legend, something that caused him to mentally relax that he won't be ridiculed for believing in a children's story. He turned to Stoick and told him "This is going better than I thought it would." And his father nodded with agreement as he ordered Astrid up for the next match.

_"No turning back." _Astrid thought for herself as she made her way to the middle of the arena. While she was a fan of the Viking princess, Astrid wasn't about to hold off her skills against Barbara. If anything, that entire situation felt like the test she was preparing for her entire life.

The 2 girls stood in front of each other, clutches tighten around their axes. "You said I inspired you before. I sure hope you will be a better challenge than this jerk then." Barbara told Astrid with a somewhat cocky, yet somewhat reassuring smile.

"Oh, I will be!" Astrid replied with the same kind of smile and tone of speech.

The crowd was all focused on the fight that was about to start. Both fighters were examining their competition carefully. For all those seconds, there was such silence that a fly could have been heard there… or the loud blast that was followed by a purple light in the sky.

Everyone panicked because of the noise. Not because of the unannounced entry, but because they knew what it signaled.

"That's Toothless's attack alarm. We are about to be attacked." Hiccup told his father. For whatever the case was and no one could have watched the shores of Berk, Hiccup taught Toothless how to alert everyone when a threat was coming.

"Everyone get to your dragons and weapons!" Stoick screamed the order as everyone evacuated.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Don't worry, there won't be that long of a break until next time.

I know there wasn't a lot going on yet but as the ending suggests, this is going to change soon.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

It's time for some action to start happening in this story! I had a really fun time with this one, hope you will have fun reading it!

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

As everyone was rushing around, trying to find something to fight with, Alvin took a look at the upcoming ships that belonged to the enemy. "Berserkers… Dagur…" He whispered to himself with disgust. A few months ago, Alvin might have been siding with Dagur on this attack. But after a bit of a falling both of them had, Alvin switched sides. "Stoick!" He called to the Viking chief who looked back at him for information. "The attackers are Berserkers!"

Stoick nodded at him and then turned to look for Hiccup. "Hiccup, did you hear that?"

"Yes, Dad." Hiccup was already on Toothless's back, ready for attack. "I heard that. Make sure everyone here has a weapon in case we can't hold them back." He told his father who gave him a nod.

As Hiccup was about to fly away, a voice stopped him. "What can we do to help?" The teen looked around to see Rayman, Globox and Barbara willing to fight with them.

"You guys don't have to help, we can handle those…"

"I am the princess of Vikings, aren't I?" Barbara asked him. "Even though, it's probably not the same generation and I probably don't have much responsibility to my title now as back then, I will still fight for my people." She said, determined.

Rayman then stepped forward. "And if she is in, you can count me and Globox in as well." Globox gave a somewhat nod, not really being a fighter. "And plus, it will be fun." He added while slamming his fist against his palm.

"Okay… If you say so…" Hiccup said surrounded as Rayman climbed on Toothless, ready to take flight.

Astrid landed near Barbara and mentioned for her to climb on. Barbara quickly jumped on Stormfly's back. "Just so we are clear, we are having that battle once this is all over." Astrid told the princess.

"Ho! You bet! Right now due, we have some baddies to take down." The red head replied.

As Toothless and Stormfly took off with Hiccup, Rayman, Astrid and Barbara on their backs; Fishlegs noticed Globox was still grounded and took Meatlug down to get him in the action. "Come on, let's go." He told the toad.

Globox was hesitant about the offer to join the fight at first but, he then remembered how much he had been in the fight zone with Rayman lately and hopped on the dragon's back.

When Fishlegs caught up with the rest of the riders, everyone heard Snotlout call out. "What are those things on your dragons?" He said while flying his slim red dragon with the massive wings called Hookfang, while pointing at Rayman and Globox.

"They are friends of Princess Barbara." Hiccup answered him. "They brought her here and now they want to help, they are friendly and we will catch you all up once this is all done." He added.

When the riders got closer to the ships, they noticed the huge army Dagur has come with. 8 ships filled with Berserkers, which was a serious upgrade for him. The chief looked to the sky to see the dragons coming towards him and his smirk grew at the sight. "Oh how nice of you, Hiccup. You are bringing the Night Fury to me."

Hiccup started planning an attack on the armada, which proved to be more complicated than usual because of the larger attack.

"Anything we can do to help?" Rayman asked him from behind.

"If I could only get Barbara to one of the further ships that would have helped us a lot but…" Hiccup didn't even finish when he heard Rayman cut him off.

"There is a way." He turned to Barbara. "Hey, Barbara! Take the last ship on the left, I'll take the right!" He yelled out to her and she thumbed him up before both stood up on the backs of the dragons.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"Just trust me." The limbless creature replied as both he and his human friend jumped away towards the ships.

"Wait! You will never make it!" Astrid tried to stop Barbara, but she was too late.

"Friendly? More like suicidal." Ruffnut told Hiccup from her and her Brother's double headed green dragon.

After a few seconds in the air, Rayman activated his helicopter hair and flew the rest of the way to the ship. Barbara's axe seemed to have a rocket attached to it that helped her get to her target.

Both the riders' and Berserkers' mouth hung open at the sight. "That was the coolest thing I have ever seen!" Tuffnut yelled from his dragon.

Rayman landed on the ship with 1 of his hands on the wooden deck and slowly got up to face the enemies. The Vikings had no idea how to process him as they never saw anything like him before. Rayman grew impatient with them and he slightly charged one of his fists and shot it on one of the Berserkers, knocking him unconscious.

The rest got their axes and swords ready and ran towards this wired looking menace that just stood there. They swung everything they got at him hoping for at least a hit… but due to the nature of Rayman's limbs, they attacked the spots where no limbs were present, thus completely missing him.

Rayman smirked at his enemies. "Now it's my turn." Rayman punched the closest person he saw and quickly ducked a sword coming towards him and kicked the attacker's legs, causing him to drop. 2 charged fists then went flying towards 2 heads and eventually the ship was left with no conscious Berserker.

The riders looked in amazement as the limbless creature took out an entire ship crew by himself. "I seriously didn't think I was going to see this today." Hiccup said with a combination of amazement and surprise.

Globox kept yelling his friend's name in cheer as he saw him take on the crew.

Barbara was handling herself fine as well. At first the berserkers were cocky at the fact that a girl challenged them, but that soon turned into worry as she proved to be a skilled fighter who cut, knocked out and embarrassed all of the presents on the ship.

"She is so awesome!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Way better than in the story!" Astrid added.

"Okay, guys. Listen up." Hiccup turned to them and started giving instructions. "Ruff, Tuff, you handle the furthest ships with the gas Barf makes and then let Belch light it. That should force them to abandon the ship."

"We are on it!" They yelled in unison and headed to do their jobs.

"Globox, can you handle yourself in a fight?" Hiccup asked him.

"Uhhh… I'm not as good as Rayman and Barbara are." He said. "But I can handle small groups." He pointed out which gave Hiccup an idea.

"Fishlegs, drop Globox on that ship and keep him covered with Meatlug's fire."

"Okay, Hiccup." The large boy replied as they flew away.

"Astrid, get Barbara out of there and you 2 take on that ship. Snotlout, you handle the ship next to it and when you're done, get Rayman to Dagur's ship to back me up." As the 2 went on to do their jobs Hiccup turned to Toothless. "Okay, Bud. Let's cause a little havoc." The dragon let out a sound that sounded like approval of the plan and he dived away.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut did as Hiccup told them and lighted the entire area surrounding the furthest ships. And indeed like Hiccup said, the crew indeed abandons the ship.

After he landed on one of the ships, Globox was managing to stay alive and brave enough to dodge attacks coming at him and Fishlegs and Meatlug indeed covered him up with some fire blasts which sunk the ship. Globox got out by jumping on Meatlug's back. "Nice job, Girl." Fishlegs complemented his dragon.

Astrid had already picked up Barbara and they were headed towards the ship they were assigned to disarm. Both girls jumped from Stormfly's back and landed on deck. Barbara took some berserkers coming from the left while Astrid took care of the ones coming from the right. Once the ship was clear, Astrid told Stormfly to use her spikes to drawn the ship. Barbara used her rocket axe to lunch her and the blonde Viking back to the Dragon's back before the ship sunk.

"How do you do that with your axe?" Astrid asked curios.

"Some mechanical chick upgraded it for me while I and the guys visited another world." She answered.

Snotlout took care of his ship with no problem at all. All he had to do was making Hookfang stand on it, light himself on fire and the ship was in the water. He then went to pick up Rayman and bring him to support Hiccup.

"One question. If you can fly with your hair, why do you need rides from us?" The Viking asked.

"I can't fly for long distances… I'm too heavy for myself, I guess." Rayman answered.

Snotlout seemed unimpressed with the explanation.

Hiccup and Toothless were all over the place, bombing Dagur's ship whenever they got the chance. When the ship was halfway damaged, both rider and dragon landed on the deck in front of the chief; who was now more scared than proud. Rayman's appearance on deck wasn't the nicest addition as well.

Toothless's mouth opened as a fireball was building up. That caused Dagur to surrender. "Wait! I'm sorry, Hiccup! Please, I'll do whatever you want!" He begged.

"Stay away from Berk, stay away from my friends, stay away from me and stay away from my father and Toothless." Hiccup told him in the most treating way he could have pulled off.

"I promise…"

"Well, that was easy." Hiccup told himself as he and Rayman climbed on the dragon's back to head back to the island.

What Hiccup didn't know, was that Dagur was playing it all along and as soon as they flew away, Dagur threw a bola, a weapon that could tangle up a whole dragon in Toothless's direction.

On the way back, Fishlegs and Globox noticed the weapon coming towards their friends and they raced to save them.

"Rayman, look out!" Globox shouted as Meatlug rammed into Toothless to keep him out of the way. The weapon tangled Meatlug alongside Fishlegs and Globox. They fell directly into Dagur's ship, who might didn't get Toothless like he intended… But he had bait.

"Globox! Fishlegs!" Rayman and Hiccup screamed at the same time.

Dagur laughed evilly as he got away with his new prisoners while some of the surviving Berserkers climbed back on to the ship.

"We've got to go after them!" Rayman screamed.

"Not yet." Hiccup told him. "They are expecting that. We need to head back and gear up, we will leave as soon as we can." He said while they all flew back to Berk.

Rayman and Barbara looked backwards, worrying for their friend's well-being.

* * *

Cliffhanger again... Why am I still doing those? I hate cliffhangers. Oh well...

Not a lot to say on this one. Just hoping you enjoyed it!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7! If there are any Rayman fans that followed those far and wondered what is up with Razorbeard, well you will find out now. I seriously didn't notice for how absent he was up until now. Oh well...

Anyway, enjoy and please review!

* * *

Razorbeard woke up from his unconscious state, not sure where he was. He looked around for a few seconds before he realized he was tied up to a work table. He tried to break the metal chains that held him, but with no luck.

"Where am I? Who did this?" He screamed the questions, hoping for someone to answer as he still tried to break loose.

Not too far from there, The Berserkers' blacksmith greeted Dagur for his return and success at catching hostages. As they talked, they heard a voice coming from the workshop. They hurried to see who or what it belonged to and found the tiny robot pirate trying to break free.

"It's alive!" Both screamed in shock. "That scrap metal is alive!"

Razorbeard glared at them. "Who are you calling scrap metal?!" He asked, not amused. "Where am I and what do you want with me?" He asked.

Dagur was hesitant about answering to this thing, but figured it won't hurt to show his reputation. "You are in Berserk Island. I'm the chief here, Dagur The Deranged. You appeared out of thin air in here and you didn't move, so we brought you to the smithy to see what you are."

"Well, you know now." The robot answered in an annoyed tone. "Now I will be on my way if you don't mind, I have business to take care of!"

"I don't think we will let you go… We need some extra metal for new weapons." Dagur said casually before turning to the black smith to discuss what to do with Razorbeard.

As the robot tried to break free he saw a carriage being dragged around. It contained a dragon, it seems, and alongside it were a teenager and… Globox? Razorbeard couldn't believe it. If that was indeed Globox, there is a chance Rayman was coming for him… and maybe he could…

"Excuse me, Mr. Dagur." That got the young chief's attention. "I couldn't have but noticed how you captured a blue toad there at the carriage."

"I plan to use it as hostage for my enemies, what use is it to you?" He asked the robot.

"When you found it, were there a creature with no limbs and a big nose with him?" Razorbeard asked and Dagur's eyes widened a bit.

"Yes there was… Do you know them?"

"They are my arch enemies! The business I had talked about was eliminating them! It seems we have a common enemy." Razorbeard continued to speak, making the chief an offer. "Whatever it is you're doing, I can help you if you free me. I will make you weapons, and soldiers that will obey your command, just let me go and let me take my enemy down." He finished.

Dagur looked at the blacksmith with questioning eyes, how could they trust this thing? Then again, help is help. "Your enemy seemed to be at alliance with something I want dead… I kill it and we have a deal." Razorbeard shook his head in agreement and Dagur freed him. "I will leave you 2 to work on those weapons and army. I have a surprise I need to arrange for Hiccup, his Night Fury and their friends." He turned to the blacksmith. "Don't let me down." He said.

"Yes, Sir." He replied and Dagur walked out. The blacksmith turned to Razorbeard. "So, where do we start?" He asked awkwardly. He didn't really expect this situation to occur today.

The robot looked around at what was available and he and the blacksmith soon got to work.

Meanwhile, back at Berk, everyone was preparing for the fight.

Both Barbara and Astrid were sharping their axes, something the red-head found fascinating. "Is this common in here? Sharping your weapons?" She asked.

"Once they were used too much, yeah. If you didn't do it by now, I am sure it needed sharping sooner or later." Astrid told her.

Everyone else was either sharping his weapon or organizing his dragon for the rescue mission.

Hiccup settled Toothless's saddle and prosthetic tail fin and he put a round silver shield with a drawing of a Night Fury on it on his back. As he climbed on to the saddle, Rayman was also prepared for the fight. He didn't really need anything but himself.

"Are you ready?" Hiccup asked him.

"You bet."

As the rest of the riders got on their dragons, Barbara flying with Astrid, Hiccup told his father to ready the ships and follow as soon as they could.

For Rayman it was a simple rescue mission. But for Hiccup it was another encounter with Dagur, and if there is something Hiccup knew about the young chief, it was that he was, true to his name, deranged.

"Let's go, bud." Hiccup told Toothless and they were soon on their way to Berserk Island.

* * *

Rescue mission is a go! We aren't all that far away from the ending, though who knows with my uploading times...

I know that this chapter turned out really short but it felt right to cut there, for suspence and what not.

Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

Here is another chapter! We are reaching the end of this story and this is pretty much the setup for the climax. So, hope you will enjoy and please review if you have anything to say!

* * *

In a very short time, since he had experience and help on his side, Razorbeard has managed to create a decent army of new robot pirates to help The Berserkers. Robot pirates were the type of soldiers Razorbeard had at the time he first fought Rayman. The robots had a head that resembled skull drawings on pirate ships, and they seemed to have red clothing. This time, however, with the Varity of weapons the Vikings possessed he managed to build robots with more than one weapon. While the robots still had their regular arm cannons, their other arm was replaced with either axes or swords.

After the intense work was done, Dagur checked the robots to see if they will answer his demands. After a long time checking, he approved of the robots as an army.

"Set this group at the front of the island as a welcome gift for Hiccup and his Night Fury." He pointed to the group of robots wielding the same weapon he used to bring down Meatlug. "Set this group on guard for the prisoners and have the rest as back up for the front." He ordered his men, who hurried to follow his orders.

Dagur smiled to himself, sure that he can't lose this time, when he caught Razorbeard who was near him. "Good job on those robots, Robot." He said. "Now, come with me. I need you for the final part of my plan to destroy our enemies."

"And what will that be?" The robot asked curious.

"How good are you with dragons?" Dagur asked with a large smirk on his face.

The dragon riders reached Berserk Island, and they weren't slow to notice the huge armada waiting for them.

"Well, isn't that a warm welcome." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Rayman took a good look at the soldiers and noticed that those weren't Vikings, those were robot pirates. "Wait a minute, I know those robots." After a few seconds of putting one and one together, he realized something. "Looks like my old enemy is here… and he probably met someone who we don't want him to meet."

Hiccup quickly put together a plan. "Okay, here is the thing. We will create a diversion by taking out those things on watch. Once you will have an opening, I trust you guys to take the rest of them down."

"Those things don't stand a chance! Right, Hookfang?" Snotlout asked his dragon proudly.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut smashed their heads into one another. It seemed to be their replacement for a high-five.

Astrid and Barbara gave him a nod, signaling they are ready for a fight.

"Okay then. Once you will attack, Rayman and I will free Fishlegs and Globox. With some luck, we might not need my dad's back up." Hiccup concluded before he turned to his dragon. "Time to disappear, Toothless." He told him and with a low growl, which was translated as an agreement, the dragon flew into the dark sky.

Toothless circled the island at full speed multiple times in order to give Hiccup and Rayman time to prepare. Hiccup unslung his shield and turned it into a crossbow, he got an arrow which he had on him and fired it at one of the robots. The arrow hit the robot in its body area, which caused sparkles to come out of it. Before any of the robots could have reacted to the event, another robot was taken down with an arrow to the leg. The robots scanned for the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of the threat, but they saw nothing.

"Great aim, Hiccup." Rayman complemented. "Leave the others to me." He said before he started charging his fists. When Toothless circled at full speed again, Rayman released his charged attack at 2 other robots and they exploded.

At this point, the robots stopped looking and just fired their weapons in the hope of catching something. Hiccup blocked fires that came near Toothless with his shield before moving to the next part of the plan. "Okay, Bud. You know what to do." He told his dragon, which started flying upwards.

"What are we doing?" Rayman asked.

"Just wait…" Hiccup said. After a few seconds of silence the teen spoke again. "Toothless, plasma blast!" Toothless spun in place and started to dive towards the group of robots beneath them. As they got closer to them, Toothless fired a ball of purple fire out of his mouth, which obliterated all the robots on that side of the island.

The others saw the blast from afar and they took it as their signal to come in for their part of the plan.

Hiccup saw the others coming in and guided Toothless to search for the prison cells where Fishlegs and Globox apparently in. Rayman was a bit dazed behind. "This was probably the coolest thing I ever did in my life!" He said all happy and excited.

"You're welcome." Hiccup smiled at him and they headed to find their friends.

In the dungeon, Globox, Fishlegs and Meatlug all shared the same small cell. They were now untied and they just sat there not sure what to do. Meatlug was strong but the bars were built with a strong metal that will survive her strength and her fire, thus eliminating their chances of escaping.

Fishlegs hugged his dragon and it licked him back, they both tried to support each other in this situation; this was the first time they were prisoners.

For Globox, it wasn't a first. Even though he didn't really get captured as nearly as often as in the past, he had his fair share of experience; and he knew that Rayman will save him. He always did.

"You seem calm about all of this." Fishlegs suddenly spoke up. "How come you are not scared by the fact you were caught by a dangerous enemy?"

"I am scared…" He replied. "But I also know that Rayman will save me. He always does." Globox said in confidence. "He is my best friend, he saved me before, as well as my family, and I even saved him once." He told the teen.

"You have a family?" Fishlegs asked, curiosity building up in him.

"Wife and 600 children." He answered.

As they continued to talk back and forth about their lives, Rayman and Hiccup finally found their cell. "The rescue team is here!" Hiccup declared as Rayman jumped off of Toothless's back and charged his fist in order to break the gate to the cell.

Globox ran over to Rayman and picked him up in a hug. "I knew you will save us!"

"Don't I always, pal?" Rayman managed to cough out, being strangled by his large friend.

Fishlegs ran to Hiccup. "Thanks for saving us; sorry for having you come here." He said.

"Don't mind that." Hiccup told him. "We have the rest of the guys handling Dagur's defense, we just need to get out of here."

Rayman quickly climbed back on Toothless, behind Hiccup, while Fishlegs and Globox got on Meatlug's back and the group flew away.

When they got back to where the others were, the robots were all down and destroyed. The dragons did a good job dealing with them.

"Okay everyone, we got them out." Hiccup pointed to Fishlegs and Globox flying on Meatlug. "So, let's get out of…" But before Hiccup could have finished, a ball of fire hit Stormfly which caused her to fall to the ground.

"Stormfly!" Astrid screamed in terror at her damaged dragon after they landed. As she checked to see if the hit was conditional, the rest noticed something. 3 Berserkers came in flying on 3 identical dragons. All of them were blackish blue and had a big round head, but their bodies seemed to get smaller and smaller near the tail part. They were also covered in spikes and had a large amount of teeth. As if on quo, another group of robot pirates appeared with weapons aimed at the Berk Vikings.

"This is not good." Fishlegs said as all of the sudden, all the dragons that were still in the air started twitching because of a loud scream that came out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Barbara asked, and as if to answer her, another huge white dragon with red eyes and a shape similar to that of the smaller dragons appeared in the sky. On top of it were 2 figures, one was Razorbeard and the other was Dagur, laughing like mad.

"Guys, things have just now gone from bad, to worse." Hiccup announced.

* * *

Can't let this story go through without putting my favorite dragon from the show in this thing! It will get it's time in the spotlight next time which... I have no idea when that will be. I hope it will be in a week but, I really don't know at the moment. Hope for me that I'll make this deadline.

With that said, I hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you have something to say!


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! The week "break" is done again! And now, I present to you... The semi-finale part which containes the final fight for this story! I had a really good time planning and writing this one, like most of the final fights I write. And just like those, I hope you will enjoy this one!

* * *

The situation wasn't good at all for Berk's Vikings, as well for Rayman and his friends. The white dragon was massive, not to mention dangerous. It was called "The Screaming Death", and it was notorious in Berk for its destructive nature.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hiccup and his little pack of dragon trainers." Dagur said. "How have you been, brother?" He asked.

Rayman's eyes went wide in surprise. "He is your brother?!" Hiccup didn't mention that he had any blood relation to this guy.

"I rather have the dragon eat me instead of it being true." Hiccup told him before he turned his attention back to Dagur. "So, you have been busy I see… Taming The Screaming Death and its children… Didn't it fail last time?"

"Here is where you are wrong! I didn't tame them… I am controlling them!" He laughed as Razorbeard showed he was controlling the dragons with some kind of mind control device.

Hiccup frowned at this. This was seriously bad.

"So, why won't you just surrender? You are no match for my army!" He showed to the dragons and to the robot pirates surrounding them. "Just surrender the Night Fury,"

"And that blasted limbless freak!" Razorbeard intervened.

"And you could go." Dagur finished.

"Sorry, occupational hazard." Hiccup said before Toothless took flight and shot a blast at the Screaming Death's body. "Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, take care of the Whispering Deaths'." Hiccup quickly told them as Toothless maneuvered through the sky.

"Let's go, Hookfang!" Snotlout shouted happily as the dragon let itself on fire, also ready for action. The others following him, based on Hiccup's orders.

"Astrid, Barbara, think you can handle those robots?" He asked while shielding fire blasts from the enemy dragons. Rayman was shooting fists at them, trying his best to damage the threat.

Astrid and Barbara looked from the damaged Stormfly to the huge robot armada in front of them, ready to open fire. Astrid noticed Stormfly lifting her tail up and spikes coming out of it. With a fling of the tail, the spikes flew right into some robots, taking them out. Both girls took out their axes and looked at each other. "You take the left, I'll take the right?" Barbara asked to which Astrid nodded, and both charged at the robots.

"Okay, then. That leaves the king of armadas and your duck robot to us." Hiccup told Rayman as they turned away from the Screaming Death's and tried to put distance between their enemies and themselves. "Any ideas for attack?"

"If he is controlling that thing with that device he is holding, then we have to take that out. To do that, we need to get closer. Easy if the dragon wasn't attacking. Luckily though, I have a plan." Rayman said.

"I'm all ears." Hiccup replied as Toothless maneuvered through the sky at massive speed, as the huge white dragon was on his tail.

Rayman pulled out some lums he was carrying with him, in case something like this will happen. "Keep on flying and messing with them until I give the word. When I do, position us near its eyes." He explained as his hands slowly turned from white to gold.

"No problem."

Each of the Whispering Deaths went after one of the dragons. The one that perused Snotlout was soon on fire thanks to Hookfang's fire breath and flaming body. Globox managed to shoot a ball of energy out of his mouth, hitting the Berserker riding it and making him lose control over the dragon. Fishlegs took the opportunity to get close to the dragon and let Meatlug slam her massive tail in its face, making them fall to the ocean below. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were having a bit of an argument about where to fly at first, flying on a 2-headed dragon would cause problems in navigations for them, but when they got a grip; they managed to confuse the Berserker with Barf's smoke and let Belch's sparks light it to defeat both Berserker and dragon.

On the ground, Barbara and Astrid were showing no mercy to the robots coming at them. Both swung their axes, making robots lose heads and other body parts; kicking and punching also served part in their battling strategy. Barbara used her grapple-axe to tangle a few robots up; she then swung them in Stormfly's direction so that the dragon could blast them with her fire breath. While Astrid's axe wasn't as versatile as Barbara's, she still handled herself quite well in the fight, never letting a single swing missing a target.

Eventually, when both girls tired out a bit, they noticed 3 large men running towards them. At first, they seemed like enemies, but then Stoick's massive red beard made it clear that help had come.

Stoick, who was occupied with a sword, Gobber, whose missing hand, was now replaced with a hammer, and Alvin, who also had a sword, rushed in to deal with the robots. Astrid and Barbara, even though they were tired, found will to continue fighting thanks for that sight.

Toothless was doing his job keeping distance from the Screaming Death, but he couldn't hold it off forever.

"You can't run forever!" Razorbeard yelled at them.

"He is right, Rayman." Hiccup said. "How is your plan coming?"

Rayman's hands were now fully gold and he was charging his fists up. "I'm ready. Get me close to his eyes."

Hiccup nodded and turned to his dragon. "You know what to do, Bud." Toothless made a sound of conformation as he sped forward before making a sharp U-turn and heading straight towards the white dragon.

"That's right, Night Fury. Come to me." Dagur smirked evilly, thinking he won this.

Rayman finished charging his fists as they were about half a meter from their enemies. "Dock!" He screamed to the Viking teen as he released both of his charged golden fists into the dragons eyes, causing it to scream in pain and for Razorbeard and Dagur to lose their grip on it. Rayman then stood up. "Cover me." He said before jumping from Toothless's back and using his helicopter hair to make it to the Screaming Death's neck.

Once there, He grabbed Razorbeard by his neck and started charging his fist slightly before punching the robot in the face. To Rayman's surprise, the impact of the punch created a small portal that sent the robot away from their current location. When he dismissed the thought as something that was possible through the power of the lums, Rayman noticed Dagur was aiming a crossbow at him. Before any of them could have react though, Hiccup's shield hit the chief in the face before it went back to Hiccup, and Rayman used this moment to kick Dagur off the beast.

Dagur fell fast towards the island that was now clear of robots. He was ready for a hurtful landing on the solid rock; however, someone caught him right before the impact. He looked up to see Alvin smirking at him through his massive black beard.

"Well, look who it is." He giggled at Dagur's scared face. "What do you want to do with him, Chief?" Alvin asked Stoick.

"Gobber." Stoick called his blonde friend. "Put him in the finest cell we have back on Berk." He told him.

"As you wish." Gobber replied as he handcuffed the young chief.

"And by finest… I mean one of the worst we've got." Stoick added.

Everyone gathered to check if everyone was alright, which with the exception of Stormfly, everyone was. Barbara however noticed something. "Where are Rayman and Hiccup?"

"Up there!" Globox pointed out to the large form of the Screaming Death.

Rayman found the controlling device that Razorbeard put on the dragon and destroyed it, causing the white dragon to lose a bit of altitude. The limbless creature was about to make a jump and a small flight back to Toothless's back but due to the constant shaking of the dragon, he lost footing.

Hiccup noticed that, and from the middle of his shield came out a rope that Rayman grabbed to steady himself. After a short while, he managed to get back on the Night Fury's back. "This shield is seriously amazing." He said.

"It has its moments." Hiccup replied as he put it behind his back again. Soon after, both noticed the Screaming Death reuniting with the whispering ones and all of them flying away. "Well, our work here is done. Let's get back."

* * *

So, like I said, we have only 1 chapter left after this and it will be up in a few days.

Nothing to really say or add with this one other than the usual. Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

And so comes the finale of this wired cross-over. Never the less, I had fun writing this one! I hope whoever sticked around had fun reading it to!

So, let's end this thing! Please review!

* * *

When Hiccup and Rayman landed they were greeted by their friends, who were all happy at the success of the mission. When our heroes were about to leave, a Berserker came before Stoick. "Umm… Hi, Chief." The Berserker mumbled the words. "You see, now that you captured our own chief," He pointed to Dagur being locked up in a cage and being taunted by Alvin. "You have conquered us. So, do you mind if we, The Berserkers, will join you, The Hooligans?" He asked.

Stoick thought about this, turning to Gobber to get his opinion on the matter. "The more the merrier, am I not right?" The blonde man answered. "Besides, with more people, in addition to the dragons, we could attempt attacking the scots again."

Stoick turned to his son to get his point of view. "Hey, like Gobber said, we trained dragons. I guess why not?" Hiccup said.

Stoick signed before declaring. "The Berserkers are now part of the much bigger Hairy Hooligans!" The announcement was greeted by a large applause from the people who were once under Dagur's control.

Eventually, everyone sailed back to Berk. Those who had their dragons flew there, but the most sailed back on board the Hooligans' ships. Astrid and Barbara took care of Stormfly's injury while on the way back; she will need some time before she could fly again.

Once back, Dagur was put in a cell, his people were kind of happy about him not being in control anymore, and Astrid and Barbara finally got the chance to have their axe battle. Even though both fought together well and Astrid could have told the red head was the real deal, the village elder still needed proof.

The fight was held, and after an intense fight that involved a lot of axe swings, kicks, rolling around to dodge attacks, Barbara won by a tiny bit. During an axe clash moment, when both girls were in each other's faces, Barbara activated her axe's jet feature, which sent the axe flying across the arena when she let it go. When it looked like the red head surrounded herself, the axe flew straight into Astrid's stomach, which caused her to fall down. Astrid, who was usually really against losing to anyone, took her loss quite well as she shook Barbara's hand when the princess offered her help getting off the ground. "Now, I'm definitely sure you are Princess Barbara." She said with a smile.

"And so am I." Said an elderly voice that took everyone by surprise. A short old woman with white hair and a stick made her way towards Barbara and took her hand. The woman was the village elder, Gothi, who never spoke before in her life. "I had my suspicions once that neck less fellow showed up, like the prophecy told, but now I am more than sure." She concluded.

Barbara was kind of touched by the words. She found her home, and her home has accepted her. Half of her wished Elysia would have been there to see it. "So… Now that you know it's me, what are you going to do?" She asked.

Gothi answered by turning to the crowed surrounding the arena. "Long live the queen of all Vikings, Queen Barbara!" Everyone cheered at the announcement; there were no longer different Viking tribes, but one large tribe that was united again by its rightful queen. This was truly an exciting moment; even Stoick has a few tears slipping. Barbara herself was overwhelmed by the reception and the announcement.

As the crowed around her calmed down; a certain voice called her. "You're Majesty." She turned to see Rayman and Globox facing her. "So, queen huh? Who knew?" Rayman smiled at her.

She giggled a bit. "Yeah, who knew?" Her face then saddened a bit, realizing what this meant for her. "So… I guess this is a good-bye?" She asked her friends who found her, helped her, fought alongside her, and were her family for quite some time.

"No. We will come and visit." Rayman reassured her.

"We are glad you found your home." Globox added.

Both bowed down to her, out of respect for her new title, but she just shrugged and hugged both of them and they hugged her back. "You idiots don't need to be formal with me. You are family." She told them before they broke apart.

Globox said one more good-bye to Fishlegs and Meatlug while Rayman bid his farewell to Hiccup. "Take care of Barbara, alright?" He asked the one-legged teen.

"Eh, she can do it herself." Hiccup replied dryly before adding "But I'll do my best." The teen smiled and Toothless made a sound that was translated as conformation to what Hiccup just said, which granted him a pet from Rayman.

After a few last good-byes, Rayman used the lums he still had to create a portal back home. He and Globox told Barbara to take care and they jumped in. As the portal was still open and the yellow-white lights spun around, Hiccup noticed Barbara was sad about this good-bye. He came close to her and asked "You want to go back with them, aren't you?"

There was a time when Barbara would have said no to that question. But as the time progressed, she did grow very fond of the ones who helped her once she made it to The Glade Of Dreams. They were no longer just friendly creatures, they were friends and family, and giving them up was hard even if it meant fulfilling her duty. She said nothing to answer, but Hiccup knew what she was thinking.

"Go." He told her.

Barbara turned to face him which a shocked look on her face. "What do you mean?" She asked him, clearly surprised by his words.

"You miss them already, I can tell." He told her. "If you think that your place is with them, than go. We will understand." Everyone nodded to confirm what Hiccup said.

Barbara smiled at them before she got serious for a few seconds. "As queen, I announce Stoick as my replacement. Hail for Stoick, King of all Vikings!" Stoick was shocked by her words but agreed to the title non-the-less. "I also put Hiccup and Astrid as lead war strategies!" Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other with shocked looks before Astrid was overcome by happiness and hugged her childhood hero.

Once apart from Astrid, Barbara told everyone to take care as she jumped into the portal seconds before it closed. Stoick, now king, ordered everyone to the great hall to celebrate the recent events.

Back in the glade, Rayman and Globox just got back to their universe and the portal led them to one of the many forests in the glade. "So," Rayman started. "What do we do now?" Not really sure what to do.

"I don't know." Globox replied before he remembered. "I should probably go home to help Ugglete with the kids. I'll see you later." He said before heading for his home.

Rayman leant on some nearby tree as he thought about what to do now. "I might as well go tell the king." He said to himself before he started to walk away from the portal, and towards the heart of the world to tell the king about what happened.

"Tell the king what?" A voice was heard from behind him. Rayman stopped in his tracks, recognizing but not believing he heard that voice. He turned around to see Barbara, now back in the glade as the portal behind her closed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked shocked, yet happy.

"I gave up on the title and appointed Stoick king. I felt like my place is here with you guys." She said with a smile and Rayman couldn't help but smile back, he was happy to see his friend again.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked.

"Lead the way, Queen Barbara." Rayman said sarcastically and she laughed at his fake honor before they both headed to see the king and tell him about the adventure they had.

Black. Black is all that was as Razorbeard was afloat in the middle of nowhere again. "Blasted Rayman! How does he keep doing this?!" He was clearly frustrated.

"You can't give up!" The robotic voice, from before told him. "I have some help for you." It added, and as the evil robot turned his head, he noticed a large round figure with 2 smaller once floating next to him.

THE END.

* * *

And thus, 7 stories are done! I only have 1 left to write in order to finish my crazy saga up! I can't belive it! I had started working on the last story, but I won't be expecting it anytime soon. I do hope I could finish this before "How To Train Your Dragon 2" comes out.

Anyway, I think I kind of spit Vikings mytology and traditions in the face with the entire "King/Queen of all Vikings" thing but, I needed to do it for 3 reasons. The first is to give Barbara something big to give up on. Second is because it will help me with some elements of the saga finale and third is because it worked with the backstory I came up with for Barbara. No disrespect to any Viking traditions, it wasn't the intention. I do remember reading somewhere about conquring a tribe if the chief is defeated, but I'm not sure. If anybody has some information to give me on the subject, let me know.

I think that's everything, thanks for reading and see you next time in the final story! This is going to be crazy...


End file.
